Hsien-Ko
Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei, レイレイ, Rei-Rei in Japan) was first introduced in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge along with her sister, Mei-Ling (Lin-Lin, リンリン, Rin-Rin in Japan). Her character is based off the Chinese hopping vampire, also known as Jiang Shi. Hsien-Ko has appeared in several non-Darkstalkers games such as Pocket Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. History Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling were twins born in a family of Senjutsushis. Both of them were raised to be Senjutsushis and were taught Senjutsu. On the ceremonial night when they were to become a Senjutsushi, their village was attacked by Darkstalkers. The mother of the twin girls gave her life to protect the sisters, but because of this, her soul was trapped in darkness. To release their mother's soul from the darkness, Hsien-Ko uses the Igyo Tenshin technique to turn into a Jiang-Shi. Mei-Ling, her older sister, turns into a ward to make sure Hsien-Ko doesn't lose control of herself. The two set off to hunt down Darkstalkers as a Darkhunter of the night. After the two had freed their mother's soul from the darkness, the two were reincarnated with the powers of their mother. The two were reborn in a normal family and were raised in happiness. On their 16th birthday, the powers of the two sisters awoke. These powers had been passed down from the very first member of the Shao family. This was their mother's way of repaying her daughters for saving her soul. But because of this, Jedah sensed their power and deemed them as worthy souls. The two dreamed again on the night their powers awoke. It was a nightmare which was caused by Jedah's summoning. In the nightmare, their souls were instantly transferred to Majigen. This place was where the Senjutsushi's and the Darkstalkers battled. It was a legendary land and Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling's homeland. Their leftover bodies had no soul in them anymore. They lied there side by side with no sign of life. When they awoke, the two of them had no memory of their previous battle. They didn't know why they were in Majigen. But they both felt strongly that they must win the battle to return to the real world. To them, it was a weird feeling, like watching a bad nightmare. Their form in Majigen was the form which is best suited for battle. It is the same form they took when Pyron came to Earth. This was due to their mother lending them some powers. Though the two of them had experience as Darkhunters, they were now just ordinary girls. To survive in the world where demons live, they needed their powers of Senjutsu. With help from their mother, they could use various arts without any thought. However, the moment the two sisters lose trust in each other, their powers would be lost instantly. After the events of Vampire Savior, their souls are once again consumed by the darkness, but their mother's soul saved them once again. The two sisters returned to the human world and went back to their normal lives again. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters